Blue
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: "Tadaima, Aominecchi." "Okaeri, Kise."


"Aomine_cchi_?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise."

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke and all of characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadoshi. i just own the plot #hugKise**

**Enjoy it, guys :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjadi seorang bintang memang bukan perkara yang mudah. Kise tahu dan sangat paham itu. Sewaktu SMP, ia pun sadar, kalau semenjak ia menjadi seorang model, ia tak bisa hidup bebas seperti orang normal biasanya. Pergi sekolah, berlatih di klub basket, dan pemotretan menjadi santapannya sehari-hari. Kadang ia pun lelah, namun sekali lagi, ia tak bisa mundur. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada dunia permodelan dan juga basket. Model dan basket, yang menggiringnya pada orang itu. Yang sangat ia kagumi, dan juga ia cintai.

Aomine Daiki.

Pria sombong dengan motto hidupnya yang menjengkelkan. _Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku_. Che, sombong sekali, bukan?

"Aomine_cchi_?"

.

.

Namun semua cerita itu adalah cerita masa lalu. Di masa sekarang, selain menjadi seorang model, Kise pun menjadi seorang aktor. Dia telah melepas keinginannya menjadi seorang pilot demi karirnya di dunia penuh gemerlap ini. Kise terlanjur mencintai dunia ini. Meskipun dunia yang ia sangat kejam. Dunianya—yang pasti telah merenggut kebebasannya, juga orang yang ia cintai.

Alasannya hanya satu. Kise terlalu sibuk, sehingga tidak mempunyai waktu untuk seorang Aomine. Pun, berkomunikasi lewat ponsel tidaklah cukup. Itu sangat tidak cukup.

"Kau pulang?" sapa Aomine ketika sedang minum di dapur. Kise hanya menyengir lalu minta maaf pada kekasihnya itu.

"Mou~ Aomine_cchi_ tidak kangen padaku?" nada suara manja seorang Kise Ryota memenuhi pendengarann polisi itu. Sudah seminggu Kise tidak pulang, pasti dia merindukan si pirang ini.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Mengapa kau masih bertanya?" Kise melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati kekasihnya, lalu memeluknya.

"_Tadaima_, Aomine_cchi_."

"_Okaeri_, Kise."

.

.

.

Aomine membuka kedua maniknya. Mata birunya memandangi sekelilingnya. Kise sudah lenyap dari ranjangnya yang mulai dingin. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu ia masih bisa merasakan pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu. Selalu begitu. Kise meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apapun, hanya meninggalkannya dalam kehampaan. Sudah delapan tahun hubungan mereka, dan sudah tiga tahun mereka menjadi seperti ini. Kise yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya, dan Aomine yang mencoba meluangkan wakktu senggangnya—namun tak berarti apa-apa. Kise tetap tak ada di sampingnya. Ia tetap tak bisa ia jangkau, meski berkali-kali si pirang itu berkata bahwa Kise adalah milik Aomine seorang, bukan milik agensi atau para fansnya. Kata-kata tanpa bukti hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Entah sejak kapan Aomine merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Lelah dengan Kise. Lelah menunggu mentarinya untuk menyambutnya pulang. Hanya kekosongan yang ia dapat. Ia butuh Kise, namun si pirang nampak tak membutuhkannya di sampingnya.

"Kise, sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu?" tanyanya pada langit-langit kamarnya. Seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban. Membuat Aomine malas dan memutuskan untuk tidur lagi. Berharap di mimpinya nanti ia bisa memeluk model cantik itu. Selamanya. Dalam dekapannya. Tak akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

.

.

.

"Kise, kau sudah siap?" tanya manajernya yang sekaligus kakak perempuannya.

"Sebentar lagi, Onee-_chan_, aku mau merapikan rambutku dulu."

"Oke. Setelah ini kita makan yuk~" ajak sang kakak.

"_Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini, Kise._" Ingatan Kise tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Bagaimana cara Aomine memeluknya tadi, dan membisikkan kata cinta padanya. Ia paham betul kalau kekasihnya itu kesepian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, eh? Ia belum siap untuk melepas dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya.

"Lain kali saja, Onee-_chan_. Aku mau pulang hari ini." Kise masih tersenyum.

"Aomine Daiki?"

"Eh?" Kise hanya tersenyum. Memang, Kise telah menjalin hubungan dengan teman seklub basket semasa SMP-nya. Meskipun hubungan itu hanya diketahui oleh mereka, dan kakak perempuannya. Fans dan agensi pun tak tahu menahu soal ini. Bisa menjadi masalah besar jika sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Aku merindukan Aomine_cch_i."

"Aku tahu. Setelah ini pemotretan ini kau bisa langsung menemuinya. Semangatlah adikku~"

.

.

.

Kise membuka pintu apartemen mereka—Aomine dan dirinya. Sepertinya Aomine masih tidur, karena sudah malam dan lampu di apartemen mereka belum dihidupkan. Kise melepas sepatu juga jaketnya.

"_Tadaima_," salamnya, namun tak seorang pun menjawab.

Meletakkan tasnya di sembarang tempat, Kise bergegas ke dapur—minum. Satu tegukan, dan hampir saja Kise tersedak karena kaget saat menemukan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aomine_cchi_?"

"Hm?"

"Kau mengagetkanku," protesnya. Namun, bukannya pelukan itu renggang, malah makin erat. Membuat si pirang itu kebingungan.

"Sebentar saja, Kise. Aku merindukanmu."

Ketika Aomine mengucapkan rasa rindunya, entah mengapa dada Kise menjadi sesak, dan tanpa ia sadari, ia menangis. Ia juga merindukan Aomine. Ia juga sakit ketika harus meninggalkan kekasihnya itu terus menerus. Semua yang dirasakan Aomine pun juga ia rasakan.

Kise berbalik, dan memeluk pria yang sudah merenggut hatinya. Erat, dan semakin erat. Hingga mereka sadar, yang mereka butuhkan tak cukup hanya sebuah pelukan. Aomine menatap si pirang, lalu mencium keningnya, hidungnya, pipinya, dan bibir belahan jiwanya.

.

.

.

Mereka berpelukan, lalu saling memagut bibir yang sudah lama Kise rindukan. Perlakuan Aomine tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kise bisa merasakan itu. Mungkinkah karena Aomine terlalu merindukannya? Kise tidak tahu. Malam itu, mereka bercinta. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang memang sudah sesak di hati.

.

.

.

09.00 AM

15 Januari.

Dan Kise tak bisa melupakan hari itu.

.

.

.

"Kise?"

"Ya, Aomine_cchi_?" mereka masih berdekapan, saling menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan perpisahan?" Aomine melepaskan dekapannya, dan menatap sang aktor itu dengan serius.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita berpisah?"

Tak tahukah kau, Aomine Daiki, kalimatmu telah membuat Kise remuk?

"Aku lelah dengan hubungan kita. Aku merasa kau tak membutuhkanku. Kise—"

Si pirang menangis. Ia tahu semua salahnya, tapi tak bisakah Aomine menunggunya sebentar lagi saja? Sekali ini saja. Setelah itu Kise janji ia akan menjadi milik Aomine sepenuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aomine_cchi_," tangisnya. "maafkan aku yang egois ini Aomine_cchi_."

_Egois karena telah seenaknya menyuruhmu menungguku, dan menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari orang luar._

"Aominecchi...," Kise tak bisa membendung tangisnya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise."

.

.

.

15 Januari. Dan Kise tak bisa untuk tidak membenci hari itu.

.

.

.

**Lagi-lagi AoKi yang sedih. Maaf ya, aku emang suka cerita sedih sih, lagian di Animanganya pun hubungan mereka juga angst (?). Dan apaapan pula endingnya? -_- Sengaja emang #dikeroyok**

**Terima kasih :)**

**Boleh meninggalkan jejak kok ^^**

**Kudus. Mitsuki Ota.**


End file.
